hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunterpedia:Copyright policy
This is our official policy on copyright, especially with reference to images. See also: *Wikia:Licensing *Wikia:Wikia copyrights *Wikia:Help:Image copyright tags Disclaimer The Hunter × Hunter manga and animes series are the intellectual property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Nippon Animation and Madhouse. This site is not endorsed by, or affiliated with Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Nippon Animation, Madhouse or their licensors. Trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Text Contrary to popular belief, content in a wiki is copyrighted. However, all text is released under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0. See Wikia:Wikia copyrights for details. Since contributors are required to license their work under Creative Commons, it logically follows that they cannot submit any copyrighted work without appropriate permission from the copyright holder - they are legally incapable of licensing content to which they do not own the rights. Of course, if the copyright holder allows their material to be distributed under the Creative Commons, and has been properly attributed, then this is perfectly fine. Videos Videos from YouTube may be embedded here by using ''' tags. This involves directly streaming the video on the site. '''These videos must be licensed. The only other licensing options allowed on YouTube is a 'Creative Commons license.' You MUST state who originally uploaded the videos when embedding them. Images When contributing images, you must make sure you add proper licenses to them. Below is a guide to what sorts of files are allowed and what licenses they should be published under. Free Licenses The image under a free license can be freely used and have a few or none use conditions. Warning! Simply because you can freely download an image from the net does NOT mean the image has a free license, so be sure before tag an image under a free license! Usually user-created images (like fanarts) have a free license. Some examples are the images used in Hunterpedia's interface. * If you are sure the image has a free license but you don't know which one, then use the template . *If the image has a GNU free license then use the template . The license GFDL will be selected by default, but you can choose the LGPL or the GPL license by the parameter "ver", for example . * If the image has a free Creative Commons license, then use the template . To change the version and/or the attribution details by the parameters "v" and "At". To remove the condition "BY" or "SA" use the parameter "NOBY=1" and "NOSA=1" respectively (the value of those parameters is indifferent as long it's not null). For more informations see the template's page. *If you created the image yourself then you can use the template which automatically select the Public Domain license or if you want to change the license to a CC-BY-SA you can do it by choosing the version you want by the parameter "ver". See the template's page for more details. ''Note: if you simply edited a manga/anime picture then you don't have the rights to use this license, use a template from the next section "Non-Free Licenses". * If the image is under the Free Art License (FAL or Art Libre) then use the template . * If the image was released in the ''public domain or its copyright has expired, then use the template . Non-Free Licenses Almost every image on this wiki is copyrighted and used under fair use. Being this a Hunter × Hunter fandom wiki the majority of image copyrights are held by Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Nippon Animation and Madhouse. Even if you edit an image taken from the manga or animes, unless you create it ex novo, you don't become the copyright holder. Please include the license in the file's page, for examples: * If the image comes from the manga, a cover or other merchandises then add the template in the "Licensing" section. * If the image is a registered logo, such as a company name or a product name, then add the template . * If the image comes from the animes or it's a in-game screenshot then add the template . This is a variant of the fair use template and it has basically the same meaning. * If the image is copyrighted, but the copyright holder allowed its use, for example by his trademark policy or by his explicit consensus, then use the template . You can specify the name of the author by the parameter "author". * The not free Creative Commons licenses are, regardless the versions, those with the NC (Non commercial) and ND (No Derivate Works) conditions. To add these conditions use the template with the "ND" and/or "NC" parameter (the value of those parameters is indifferent as long it's not null). For more informations see the template's page. Others If you don't know the copyright status of an image then use the template . For the images from Wikipedia or another Wikia, you can use the template and you can also provide the site link by parameter, but remember that you also have to provide the license of the file, so look for the image's copyright status in the original information page. You can also tag file with if it has a poor quality. For request the deletion of a file add to its page. Category:Hunterpedia Category:Hunterpedia Policies